MarcoAce drabbles and oneshots
by Fushicho92
Summary: A series of MarcoAce drabbles and oneshots. Those are unrelated to any of my stories. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Ace had never understood why Marco said he disliked Shanks, no disliked was not the right word he had said hated more than once.

When ever pops would talk about Shanks, Marco would scrunch up his face in a disliking manner, which was so unlike the first division commander.

Ace liked the friendly natured, laid back red-head.  
He couldn't thank him enough for what he had done for Luffy.

He didn't understand Marco's disliking. Until today.

Shanks had stopped by at the Moby Dick, for a visit or a drinking party, since well.. he was in the area.  
At first Ace had been cheerful, after all it was not everyday he saw Shanks.  
The red-head had even been overjoyed to see Ace. Nearly throwing Ace to the floor in his cheerful hugging-fit, which had just made Ace laugh.

Then when the party started, the unexpected happened, or at least for Ace.

Thatch laughed loudly beside Ace while pointing towards Shanks, who had thrown an arm around a very stoic Marco, saying something he couldn't quite hear.

"Oh he is gonna start again..."

Ace looked over at Izo who stood unamused near the still laughing Thatch.

"What is he gonna start?..." Ace looked from Thatch to Izo looking like a confused puppy.

"Oh yea you never saw it.. you were on a mission at that time" Izo said looking at Shanks who by now was laughing, still standing very close to Marco, who didn't seem fazed by it.

"saw what?" Ace couldn't help but feel a small spark of jealousy in his chest as he looked at Shanks invading Marco's personal space.

"Shanks want Marco to join his crew.. but Marco told him to shut up," Izo looked from Ace to Marco to make his point before talking again.

"But as you can see he don't take no for an answer, he just laughs it off and tries again."

Ace looked over at Marco again, who was ignoring Shanks by the looks of it, but Ace still couldn't make the spark of jealousy in his chest go away at the knowledge.

He scrunched up his face slightly, before drinking the remain of his drink; already feeling somewhat tipsy after all the earlier drinks.

"Ace here you go!"

Ace looked up to Thatch who was smiling brightly at him, with a new drink in hand.  
Ace couldn't help but return the smile, even if Thatch had laughed at Shanks behavior, it was not his fault after all.

After a lot of drinking, Ace could feel the alcohol take effect, but it didn't help the feeling of jealousy at all as he looked at Shanks, who was clinging to Marco like a child.

"Oi oi Ace.. If you keep that up, you might just burn a hole into him."

Ace blinked at Izo's words. He hadn't even realized that he had been glaring so openly.  
The alcohol must be numbing his brain.

Before he could reply an all too familiar cheerful voice yelled his name.

"Acccceeee! come join us!" Shanks waved at Ace with a huge smile blasted onto his face.

When Ace hesitated Shanks walked over swinging his arm over Ace's shoulder, pulling him to sit, in which he sat next to Marco's left and on Marco's right sat Shanks.

"Here Ace, drink! drink!"

Ace took the offered drink with a slight smile still feeling uneasy about how close Shanks sat near Marco.  
It didn't help when he leaned over to talk to Ace totally ignoring Marco's personal space.

"Accceeeee! don't you think Marco should join my crew? neee?"

Ace could feel the feeling intensify. Slowly growing as Shanks kept ignoring Marco's protests.  
Ace knew Marco was paying Shanks no heed, as he already knew that Shanks would keep asking, but it didn't help Ace's feeling of possessiveness.

The alcohol slowly clouded Ace's mind, as he tried to drink the feeling away.  
Only to unsuspectingly make it worse.  
Ace started to pick up every little touch Shanks made, making his blood slowly boil.

"Nee Marco, I promise less work!" Shanks said leaning closer to Marco's body.

Suddenly Ace's arms moved on their own, pulling Marco into a protective hold, sending a deadly glare towards the now slightly stunned red-head.

"possessive" Shanks purred unexpectedly with a sly smile.

Ace's eyes went wide before letting go of Marco.  
Panic swimming in the gray eyes as he got up walking away with hurried steps towards the back of the Moby Dick.

Ace took a hold of the railing cursing, feeling the panic spread.

_Damn Marco must think I am such a embarrassment right now, doing something like that in front of everybody. Dammit!._

Ace turned around as he heard someone stop behind him, only to look quickly down as he saw who it was.

"M-Marco I am so sorry! I don't know what went over m-me.. I shouldn't have drank so m-much.. I know it was just that.. the way Shanks... I know you probably hate me now for what I did I am sorry... I w mmmff"

Ace's eyes went wide in shock as Marco crashed his lips onto his own.  
Slowly melting into the kiss as Marco begin to softly caress his cheek.  
After much-needed air Marco leaned back still holding Ace close in a longing hug.

"Jealousy is just a sign that shows how much you really like, care and love someone."

Ace looked up into beautiful blue orbs with surprise.

"So never say sorry for something like that Ace, because no one is perfect."

Ace felt the familiar warm feeling spread in his chest as he smiled brightly at his lover's words.

"I love you Marco," Ace leaned up slowly towards Marco's lips with a warm smile; closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Marco replied as he captured his lover's soft lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

"Captain?" Benn's voice sounded from behind Shanks as he looked at the two kissing lovers.

Benn looked at his captain's sly smile as he looked at the two.

"You did that on purpose... didn't you?"

Shanks just grinned as he walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Who knows? dahahaha!"

* * *

**I got this idea from my favorite slip, but I guess I don't need to to tell which one xD, hope you liked it! **


	2. Lost In You

_A short drabble I made on Tumblr. Enjoy~ and I changed my name since the old one had nothing to do with the FFs I write~ so now it's shorter and easier 3_

* * *

Marco slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the ocean. It was rather peaceful, beside the pressure there were on his chest, that indicated that he needed air - or so his brain was telling him.

bubbles left his mouth as he felt his body slowly move from side to side by the strong current that was in the water, putting him into a state of fake peace as his eyes closed even more, making him appear drowsy as he sank.

_So I am going to die here? that's a rather disappointing way to go.._

He moved his head to gaze up where he could see the lightning and thunder roar. Oh yeah.. that was the reason.. his lifeline that had been around his waist had snapped and Thatch hadn't been able to reach him in time. He could still feel the tips of his brother's fingers that had touched his hand before he fell overboard.

_I am sorry, yoi.._

He wasn't stupid.. he knew that the cook was going to blame himself for what was truly his own fault. He should have checked that stupid lifeline, but the storm had been so horrible that there was simply no time. He would have chuckled at his own stupidity if he weren't about to drown or more specifically _die_.

Suddenly he saw something glitter in the corner of his eye.

_A seaking?_

So he wasn't going to drown, but get eaten.. that sounded like fun too he thought sarcastic as he felt his mind slip further and further away which was most likely the lack of oxygen's fault.

What was that..? a soft tone, it sounded like a angel singing. He turned his gaze to his right where he heard the soft melodic song come from.  
A light trail of bubbles escaped his mouth when his azure eyes landed on one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. A beautiful - what looked like a young man, with raven locks, that waved softly in the water and a breath-taking long tail with red scales that simmered ever so slightly every time it moved. His mind had to be playing ticks on him.. It most likely meant he was about to die. However, that thought didn't make him remove his gaze as his eyes locked with a beautiful pair of onyx. He felt unable to remove his gaze from them.. they reminded him of the starless night sky or the deepest part of the ocean, the part he was sinking closer and closer to.

He was so lost in the dark orbs that he didn't register that the man- or rather merman had moved towards him before he felt a soft caress to his cheek. It felt warm, loving almost..It made him close his eyes. They only opened again when he heard the soft singing return. He was met with a angel-like face covered in a small amount of freckles. His eyes that had gazed into the captivating orbs just a few seconds ago, fell upon the plump rosy mouth that was forming the beautiful melodic tone.

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_

I'll wander, weep and moan

All for my jolly sailor

Until he sails home…

Upon hearing the last word, Marco closed his eyes as he saw the raven lean in before he felt a pair a surprisingly warm lips capture his own.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
_  
_I disdain all glittering gold  
_  
_There is nothing can console me  
_  
_But my jolly sailor bold…_


End file.
